Glasses and Swimming Pools
by some-call-me-daisy
Summary: Combeferre can't help but notice that Marius' shadow has stopped being his shadow and has changed all together. Okay this sounds crappy, basically it is a chapter fic thing in which the darling Ferre falls in love with Éponine (and (shockingly) visa versa) Combeferre/Éponine (Épiferre ) Background E/R Courfeyrac/Jehan and J/M/B Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Combeferre sighed and looked up from his book. Again there was that girl; the girl who always used to be in Marius' shadow. However Combeferre noticed she wasn't anymore. She sat apart from Marius, Cosette, Jehan, Courfeyrac and Gavroche unlike usual. She sat next to R who was talking to her as they sipped a glass of wine each. Combeferre nudged Enjolras and asked, "What is that girl's name sitting with R? You know, she used to be Marius' shadow?"  
Enjolras looked up briefly and said, "Oh that's Éponine." He looked back down to his notebook and said, "Why do you want to know that?"  
It occurred to Combeferre that he wasnt particularly sure so he hesitated and replied with, "Just wondered."  
Enjolras smirked and replied, "If you insist."  
Combeferre looked at her one more time before turning back to his book.  
'huh' he thought to himself, ' Éponine. That's a nice name.'

* * *

  
The next morning Combeferre had got to the swimming pool later than he usually did due to him accidentally sleeping in. The pool was a little busier than his usual time, probably about 15 people were swimming in the lanes. He climbed in and started swimming just behind a skinny woman with brown hair that was secured into a tight bun. He had swum about 15 lengths behind her when she suddenly left the pool. He realised who she was, it was Éponine.  
He smiled and climbed out the pool behind her.  
"Éponine!" he called when she ignored him he lightly took her arm, which he noticed had an angry bruise on it.  
She turned around this time and although her face softened slightly at seeing it was him she didn't exactly look comfortable.  
Combeferre suddenly realised Éponine had never actually talked to him and felt rather stupid. His faced flushed and he apologised, "I'm sorry I'm Combeferre. I am in Marius' friendship group. I'm sorry I forgot we hadn't met."  
She smiled but someone from the side of the pool whistled, like you would whistle to a dog. Éponine stiffened and looked slightly towards the poolside before turning back to Combeferre, "Yes Marius had mentioned you. I'm sorry Monseiur but I have to leave."  
She took one last scared look back towards the direction of the wolf whistle and hurried into the women's changing rooms.  
Combeferre looked towards the pool side and noticed a man staring at him. He was tall, but not in the lanky uncomfortable way Combeferre was tall; tall in the strong, pillar way; the kind of stature that looked reliable. He was wearing a brown blazer and white shirt like he was trying to look upper class. His hair was in a neat black fringe across his forehead and his jaw was set. He gave Combeferre one more frightening look before turning and leaving the poolside.  
Combeferre took a deep breath and hurried into the changing rooms even though he should probably do a bit more swimming.  
After he had gotten changed he was at the drinks machine when he noticed the man he had seen earlier. He was leaning against a wall which was opposite to the door for the women's changing rooms. Not soon after Éponine left the women's changing rooms looking down at her feet. The man stood up and waited for her to join him before they walked off. Combeferre followed them forgetting about his drink (something which he later regretted). He could only hear snippets of their conversation but from where he was he could hear it was the man giving her orders and her simply mumbling or replying "Yes Montparnasse."  
In the end they approached an unmarked van. The man shoved Éponine into the back and climbed into the passenger side before the van drove off.  
Combeferre didn't know an awful lot about love and relationships (at the age of 20 he had only managed to convince two girls he was worth a date, although both times they stayed with him for at least a year) but he knew that was not your conventional 'happy families' relationship; if it was indeed a relationship. The only person in his mind that could possibly tell him anything was R.  
Although it was almost midday and Grantaire very rarely had terrible hangovers, it was unlikely he was awake or indeed, in any state for Combeferre to get that kind of information out of him. However, it was a risk he would have to take. After dumping his swimming stuff in the passenger seat he sat behind the steering wheel, took a deep breath and called R.  
The phone rang 5 times before a slightly grumbly but surprisingly up beat Grantaire answered, "'Sup Ferre"  
"Hello R, do you know a lot about Éponine?"  
"I know quite a bit about Éponine, why?" Grantaire said smirking.  
"Well I was wondering if you knew she. Um had a ... Well what I'm trying to say is well ... Is she in a relationship?" Combeferre stuttered; he immediately regretted it when he could hear the tone of R's voice in what he said next.  
"Has Combeferre got a crush? Oh Courfeyrac and Feuilly will love this. I can't believe it. Combeferre has a crush on Ponine!"  
"Grantaire. Shut up." Combeferre replied bluntly, "I have no romantic feelings towards Éponine. I saw her today at the swimming pool with this man and I think they might have been dating but he was treating her really badly and I was worried; that's all."  
Grantaire was silent for a few seconds before replying rather solemnly, "Montparnasse?"  
"That's what she called him."  
"She mentioned him the other day when she was very very drunk. She started crying and she was a mess. I think that's where she get those bruises from."  
"Bruises?" Combeferre asked surprised. He hadn't talked to Éponine a lot, their whole conversation history had consisted of a few sentences. He had simply thought the bruise on her arm had simply been from an accident; it didn't occur to him that it could have been an injury from her 'boyfriend'.  
"She had a black eye about two weeks ago and I have noticed various bruises on her torso when I have undressed her whilst I was taking care of her when she drinks herself to oblivion. And before you say anything she is perfectly fine with me doing that. She asked if I could look after her when she was drunk and you can't sleep with a leather jacket and boots on." Grantaire replied remaining more serious than his usual cynical and joking self.  
"Okay thanks R. I'll see you later," Combeferre replied hanging up.  
Grantaire sighed throwing the landline on his sofa. Combeferre couldn't hear it himself but it was all too clear that he was falling in love with Éponine whether he liked it or not. Grantaire knew it would take a long time for Éponine to realise, let alone return his affections. She was very slow to trust and even slower to love. Anyway, Éponine was also not the 'I-like-books-and-learning-and-keep-the-partying-t o-minimum' type like Ferre; so he highly doubted she'd go for him. Meanwhile, whilst feeling a lot worse Combeferre drove out of the car park wondering how he would talk to Éponine in the evening.  


* * *

  
That evening he watched Éponine as she slipped into the Musain from the rain out side. Grantaire, who was sitting near Combeferre, shouted to her a greeting. She turned around in shock but as soon as she saw R and Ferre her face lit up.  
"Good evening!" she replied as she made her way to the table, enthusiastically pulling out a chair and sitting down.  
Grantaire smiled, amused by her sudden burst of energy, "What has made you so happy Ponine?"  
Éponine suddenly realised that she had no idea why she had suddenly become so happy upon walking into the cafe. Her day had been pretty bad, after leaving the pool she had been subjected to her father's anger and Montparnasse's hungry and unpleasantly aggressive kisses. It wasn't definite she would have come tonight; to be honest normally she wouldn't. However something inside her made her sneak out and come. She had forgotten about the argument and anger that would follow when she got back.  
"I really don't know R," she finally replied, "I just don't feel like drowning my sorrows this evening."  
There was a slightly awkward silence before Combeferre spoke, "I'm really sorry Éponine about earlier at the pool. I quite forgot you don't know me."  
"Don't worry Combeferre it was fine, I was just in a rush," Éponine replied.  
"Call me 'Ferre please," Combeferre quickly added, although that wasn't something he told everyone his full name sounded formal and harsh when she said it; like she was talking to her boss or casual co-worker not a friend.  
"Ah Ferre it is then, should I get us some drinks?" she asked opening her bag to get her purse.  
"No no I'll get them," Ferre said rapidly but awkwardly standing up and putting his hands into his pockets.  
"I'll have a coke then please," Éponine smirked sitting back in her chair.  
"Right okay," Combeferre stuttered pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turning to walk to the bar.  
"Oi! A glass of red for me," Grantaire shouted behind him before facing Éponine and lowering his voice, "That man, so focused on seeing to our resident beauty that he forgets to get his own mate a drink."  
Then Éponine did something Grantaire did not expect, she blushed a deep shade of red.

* * *

**A/N: HELLO! So I love Epiferre and I finally got round to uploading some of my fanfiction about them! This will be a chapter fic (well that's what I'm planning) so I hope you like it :) Thank you for reader my darlings - Daisy (sometimes known as Enjolras)**


	2. Chapter 2

At around midnight Éponine was talking to Combeferre whilst sipping some coffee (which he insisted on paying for) when she noticed the time. In a panic she got up and left, apologizing to Combeferre and R as she went. She didn't even hear their goodbyes as she flew out the door.  
Combeferre turned to R with a puzzled look on his face.  
R sighed, "don't look at me like that, I didn't ask her to leave. And before you ask, no I don't know where she's gone or why she leaves in such a hurry sometimes. I suspect it may have something to do with her boyfriend or her family but she doesn't tell me much."  
Combeferre swallowed hard and looked towards the door longingly, he wished she could've stayed.

* * *

Éponine took one last look at the welcoming light of the all night cafe before running as quickly she could in the opposite direction. She was late. And if she knew anything from her short life she knew that to be late was a death sentence, well when you live with her father. She ran to the beat of her boots rhythmically hitting the pavement, forcing herself to keep going. Her lungs burnt and her feet ached but she couldn't slow down or turn back.  
The evening had been fantastic, Combeferre and R were much better company than the couples. They talked about things Éponine could join in with, not wedding arrangements and sex positions. The look on Combeferre's was a picture as she left, shocked and a little hurt but in a strange way adorable and innocent.  
'Nope. Éponine we aren't doing this again," she breathlessly told herself, "Combeferre is a friend and I add will remain a friend. You have a boyfriend anyway, unfortunately whether you like the one you have or not doesn't come into it. And anyway he's much to sensible for you, you couldn't take him paint balling."  
She laughed at her own lame advice before quickly running around the corner which lead to her father's inn. Majority of the lights off, that meant a quiet night,which meant little money, which meant angry dad. Or they could have gone out on a mugging or revenge spree and hadn't got back yet. That would mean only her mother to face and because Gav went back with Courfeyrac and Jehan it would be easier to slip in undetected.  
Praying it was the second option Éponine creeped round to the side door, and gently pushed it open. She had entered into the kitchen of the inn but could hear an argument between Montparnasse and her mother in the main room. The steps of the rickety servant's staircase groaned as she made her way upstairs, making her glad of the ongoing feud downstairs.  
When she finally reached her room on the third floor she tentatively opened the door. Her younger sister, Azelma, lay a face down on the mattress nearest the door in just her underwear and a grubby T-shirt. Thankful Azelma was asleep, Éponine undressed in the dark and climbed into bed. As she turned to face the wall her sister spoke, muffled by her pillow, "You spent a long time with pretty boy tonight, you are aware that your boyfriend is downstairs currently abusing our mother because of it."  
"You know that he wouldn't dare throw a punch her. No matter how much our Father likes him, only the man himself can beat his wife. Anyway, aren't you meant to be sleeping with someone at current? I thought that was your contribution to this institution, and surely one of your many lovers wasn't preoccupied." Éponine replied.  
"The inn YOUR HOME was closed tonight and if you actually spent time here and not off gallivanting with posh boys and wasting money you might have known that." Azelma replied angrily, lifting her head off her bed to face Éponine.  
Éponine scoffed and tightly pulled her duvet around her, "'Zelm I belong in this inn as much as a fish belongs in a tree."

* * *

Éponine hadn't been sleeping for long when the door of her and her sister's door was flung open, flooding their room with light.  
"Éponine!" Mme Thénardier shouted walking over to her bed and kicking the mattress.  
Éponine shot up into a sitting position as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, "Yes?"  
Her mother took a fistful of her hair and pulled Éponine towards her.  
"Because you decided to come home late I have had Montparnasse shouting at me and trashing the bar. So it is time for you to stop being sleeping with those posh boys unless they are gonna pay you and remember where you come from. If I catch you coming home late or seeing them again I will not be so lenient."  
She threw Éponine down onto her bed and kicked her mattress again before storming out of the room.  
Éponine brought her hand to her head and curled up in ball, only letting a solitary tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

The next morning Combeferre woke up feeling tired and a little strange. He had been thinking about Éponine and her sudden departure all night, to such an extent that he had forgotten falling asleep. He rubbed his eyes and stretched before now to bed and making his way to the kitchen.  
Enjolras was as usual up and dressed; he sat by the breakfast bar a cup of coffee in one hand and a politics book in the other.  
Combeferre wished him a good morning before making his own coffee and breakfast and sitting down next to him.  
"Have a good night's sleep?" Combeferre asked before putting a spoon of muesli in his mouth.  
"Yes, it was satisfactory but I assume that you also had good sleep last night considering you were moaning Éponine's name," Enjolras said not taking his eyes off his book and his face not showing any kind of emotion apart from his usual concentrated expression.  
Combeferre blushed furiously, "No I wasn't! Well I'm didn't know I was but..."  
Enjolras smirked, "I was joking but going by your reaction and my conversation with Taire last night I would say Éponine was on your mind last night."  
Enjolras smiled smugly over the top of his book as Combeferre mumbled, "Screw you Enj," and picked up the nearest book.

* * *

Later that day Combeferre was driving to his sister's for Sunday and again found himself slamming on the brakes to avoid a cyclist because he wasn't paying enough attention to the road. He pulled over into a lay by and put his head in his hands.  
He had been thinking about what Enjolras had said about Éponine. What the hell had he meant about 'his conversation with Taire'. Combeferre had assessed the situation this morning and had assured himself that he had no romantic feelings what so ever for Éponine, he just appreciated her beauty and enjoyed her company. And anyway it would be highly illogical for him to 'like' her, he had only learnt her name two nights ago. He banged his head against the steering wheel twice before sighing and pulling back onto the road as he tried not to let Éponine wonder into his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing or favourite-ing or following or just reading that's superdooper brilliant of you :) The updates won't be this quick normally but I have had a 'nothing' day today so I thought I would write some more. And as you might have noticed there will be some dark bits because Éponine's parents are horrible people and to say they hugged her and gave her flowers and bunny rabbits would be twisting the characters just a bit, so yeah but there won't be any graphic violence or anything :') Okay I'll shut up now - Daisy x**


	3. Chapter 3

That Sunday evening after leaving his sister's Combeferre went straight to the cafe. By now it was a good part into the evening and everyone was around a large table playing some stupid drinking game like 'never have I ever'. Joly noticed him first and shouted for him to join. Combeferre agreed and sat down between R and Cosette, casting his eyes around the table. His insides jumped when he realised Éponine wasn't there. He suddenly felt sick and wanted to leave; what if them being late last night meant she could no longer come? Her family could have been angry with her and done all sorts to her. It could be all Ferre's fault.  
No. He mustn't think like that. Éponine is probably fine. She's being blasé and not getting flustered about her feelings like Ferre. She doesn't even have feelings for Ferre. What was he going on about? He didn't have feelings for her he just want to see her, really badly. Yeah that was it.  
Grantaire noticed that Combeferre hadn't drunk when R knew he should've. Ferre was biting his lip and staring at a notch on the far side of the table, his eyes transfixed. He looked a little sad to be honest so R decided to pick him on not drinking to ' have I ever flirted with a teacher or university lecturer' (interesting story behind that one) and elbowed him sharply in the ribs.  
"Ow!" Combeferre exclaimed (well it was nearer a squeal), "What was that for?"  
"You didn't drink to never have I ever flirted with a teacher or university lecturer," Grantaire smiled, "We all remember you and Miss Carter."  
The rest of the group laughed but Combeferre only half smiled, "Sorry my mind was somewhere else."  
Then, as he was holding a shot up to his lips, a slightly drunken Courfeyrac coyly added, "Don't you mean someone."  
Ferre scoffed on his drink and blushed a deep shade of red.  
"Hey what does he mean?" Cosette said leaning forward onto the table, obviously intrigued, and continued mockingly, "Does Ferrey have a little crush."  
"What is she like?" Joly asked taking a swig from his beer.  
Ferre stuttered awkwardly running his hand through his hair wondering what to say. They all looked so hopeful but he couldn't tell them it was Éponine. But the he was saved by perhaps the most unexpected person, Enjolras.  
"Leave him alone. You're being childish," Enjolras remarked looking up from his text book.  
"Ooh so very childish," a drunk Feuilly mocked, then pointed lazily at Cosette, "I bet it's Cosette."  
"No, no you're lovely but no not my type," Combeferre said awkwardly.  
"What exactly is your type then?" Bahorel asked.  
However, before Combeferre had the chance to reply Grantaire's phone started to ring.  
"Hey everyone shush, it's Éponine," Grantaire requested putting the phone up to his ear.  
After a few tense seconds, Grantaire's brow was creased and his face had dropped.  
He swallowed and turned to Combeferre, "She's in trouble."

* * *

About five minutes later Combeferre sat in the front of Enjolras' car with Grantaire's phone pressed to his ear. Éponine was crying softly on the other end, every now and then replying to what Combeferre was saying. He was muttering on about trivial things and telling her how they were nearly there. He could've hung up long ago but no one had the heart to tell him, and Éponine probably liked the mumblings of his soft and melodious voice.  
Enjolras drove the car in a painful silence (Radio 4 had been stabbed off as soon as the engine was turned on) his eyes fixed on the road.  
Grantaire sat in the back worriedly looking out the window, ruining his nail beds. Being Éponine's best friend he was just as anxious as Combeferre. Éponine hadn't been able to say much to him before he had handed the phone to Ferre, but he had gathered she'd been beaten up. She never normally said anything so this must be bad, he sighed and banged his head against window just wishing they would get there quicker.  
"We're on the corner now, Enj stopstopstopstop," Ferre panicked undoing his seat belt as the car came to an abrupt stop.  
Ferre flung open the car door and ran out, the phone still pressed to his ear. Grantaire stumbled out behind him as Combeferre started off running down an alleyway. The laces on his sneakers had become loose and his hair ruffled and greasy from him constantly running his fingers through his hair.  
Combeferre ran much quicker than Grantaire who by now was leaning against the wall and sufficiently out of breath. He had never known Combeferre to run so quickly in his life and by now he was out of site. Enjolras quickly caught up with R and tugged him by the arm around a corner.  
From where they were they could see Combeferre coming up to an alleyway. He peered down the alleyway and suddenly stopped and the phone almost comically fell from his ear.  
Then he spoke, his voice came out sheepishly and quiet, "Éponine, oh my god."

* * *

Back at the bar everyone was anxious and tense. The alcohol had stop flowing and they all sat in an eerie almost silence waiting for someone's phone to ring. Courfeyrac was pacing along the floor, Joly was muttering to Bossuet and Chetta at the bar, Feuilly sat in silence staring at the table and the others sat on various chairs and every now and then making a comment like, "She'll be fine Courf," or "They'll call soon enough."  
But the call didn't come for some hours and they sat in the limbo just praying a woman some of them barely new wasn't dead.

* * *

**A/N: Helloooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been a little crazy and I've been writing other things but thank you for reading you little muffin faces :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Enjolras came over to Ferre with a cup of steaming coffee, "You need to stay level headed my friend. Éponine will be out soon, they are just doing the routine checks."

Combeferre nodded solemnly and took the coffee before glancing down to Gavroche who lay on Courf's lap. Courfeyrac and Jehan had allowed him to come when they knew it was nothing too serious, it just looked it.

"I'm glad you two let him come," Combeferre said looking up to Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac gave a faint ghost of his usually wide smile and replied, "He probably would have made himself sick through worrying if we hadn't. He idolises Éponine."

Courfeyrac lovingly stroked Gavroche's hair and added, "Jehan didn't want to come because the last time he came here, well you know."

Combeferre nodded, full well knowing what he meant. Jehan's sister had died here and he had been petrified of the place ever since.

There was nothing more to say really so they sat there in silence, Courfeyrac stroking Gavroche's hair, Combeferre sipping his coffee and Enjolras texting R.

Every time a nurse or doctor came into the waiting room Combeferre would look up, his eyes hopeful, but they would always reply with just a sad smile; none of them could tell him anything about Éponine.

When Ferre was half way through another strong cup of coffee one of the nurses came up to him. She was petite and smiling broadly, "Mr John Combeferre?"

"Yes, yes that's me. Is she alright?" Combeferre asked hurriedly, adjusting his glasses nervously.

"She's as well as she can be in the situation and asking for you," the nursed smiled.

"Can I come?" a now wide awake Gavroche asked almost bouncing off of Courfeyrac.

The nurse laughed, "I assume you are her brother Gavroche? I'm sorry but she is only allowed one visitor at a time. She will be coming home soon however, so don't worry. I am sure...?"

She paused gesturing to Courfeyrac so he could fill in the gap. "Courfeyrac, I'm basically his guardian," he stated wrapping his arms around Gavroche.

The nurse smiled again and turned to Gavroche before saying in a some what patronising voice, "You stay with your guardian whilst Mr Combeferre sees Miss Thénardier. She'll be out very soon."

Gavroche slumped into to Courfeyrac as the nurse gestured to Combeferre and started to walk towards double doors.

"You'll see her soon Gav, I'll be as quick as I can," Combeferre said standing up, feeling quite bad for Gavroche. He hardly knew Éponine.

As he started to walk away he was sure he heard Gavroche say, "No you'll be kissing her."

Then, Courfeyrac told him off softly, a hint of laughter in his voice. Combeferre could feel himself blushing slightly as he closed the heavy double doors behind him. As the door clicked shut Combeferre became aware of the eerie quiet.

In the waiting room it had been stuffy and noisy; there were children crying, angry mothers demanding their children need to be seen and the almost constant sound of coffee hitting the bottom of plastic cups. Here there was the sound of whirring machines, sliding doors and the nurse's heels rhythmically hitting the floor.

As he followed the nurse past various staff and through various corridors Combeferre thought.

He wasn't close to Éponine, so why would she ask for him? Of course she didn't know that Gavroche or Courfeyrac were there, but surely no one could have told her Grantaire had left? Grantaire was her best friend but perhaps she wanted to say thank you or something or oh he had no clue.

So when the nurse stopped in front of a door and turned to him with a beaming smile he took a sharp intake of breathe.

"She's just in here with the doctor," she smiled pushing open the door, "Here he is Miss Thénardier."

Éponine looked up. Her face, although bruised and her eyes puffy, lit up at Combeferre's entrance.

She opened her arms and gasped "Combeferre!"

He walked forward and tentatively wrapped his arms around her. She squeezed him with one arm and whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much Ferre you're truly brilliant."

Combeferre felt himself blush and whispered "You too."

He then became aware of the doctor and nurse also in the room and reluctantly leant back.

There was a few seconds of awkwardness before the doctor coughed and started, "Well Miss Thénardier has a minor concussion and various bruises and cuts all over, but none of them are too serious. However if she continues to have problems with her right ankle at the end of the week, take her to your GP. But yes she's a fighter! Just some rest and she'll be spit spot, you can go now."

"Thanks," Combeferre replied helping Éponine onto her feet and leading her out the door.

They followed the nurse down the halls in silence, not that it was uncomfortable there was simply too much to say, especially when the nurse was only a few paces in front of them. So he kept his arm securely around her waist and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

They were soon at the doors that lead into the waiting room. The nurse paused and said, "Just remember you need to rest."

Éponine nodded, she looked exhausted so Combeferre gave her a slight squeeze and said, "You've got someone waiting for you."

She looked puzzled but as she came through the door the whole room fell silent as Gavroche shouted "Éponine!"

The little boy leaped off of the chair next to Courfeyrac and ran full speed towards Éponine, wrapping his arms around her. Combeferre saw her flinch with pain but she returned the hug.

"I was so worried Éponine, I thought you were dead. Courfeyrac and Combeferre were so worried!" Gavroche cried into her shirt.

"Shush it's okay," Éponine whispered cradling his head to her chest but then looked up at Combeferre, "Oh were they really worried."

And Combeferre, for the umpteenth time that time, blushed deeply and awkwardly tried to hide his face with his hair.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes because a. I don't have a Beta and b. I write on a tablet. I do try and check through, I promise!**

**But anyway yeah it's isn't fatal because they haven't even got together yet :')**


End file.
